


Of Fireworks and Flashbacks.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Static Shock, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Powers, Dakota City Japanese fireworks festival, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Virgil and Richie were two curious 5 year olds back then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: First experiences are always looked back and talked about especially when discovering new things.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd be back to do more runaways fics lol! This just has been in my head for awhile now and it has been gnawing at me ever since I finished my last story. I've always wondered what Dakota City does in the summertime especially for friends, family, and children alike and I had the greatest idea ever where they do international festivals to celebrate to expand their horizons for newcomers and foreigners who have traveled all the way from their homes across the globe and even learn all that they can about America while reminiscing about their own home in the meantime.
> 
> Since Asami's Japanese, I had taken the liberty in doing a Japanese festival to also help her get better acquainted with her new country plus remember her own in the meantime. I hope you all enjoy it!

[Dakota City-12:34 pm-MST]

[Richie Foley's House]

[July 31st, 2014]

"There you are honey, you are all done now." Maggie Foley announced as she cut off the last piece of thread and tied on the bow on the back of Richie's yukata who soon stood in the full body mirror and smiled with a nod of approval quickly making cute yet ridiculous poses that made his mom laugh then giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he thanked her and rushed down the stairs. With one final wave, he was gone through the door in a flash.

The blonde quietly walked down the street as the hot summer sun was beating down on him making him feel hot but that didn't matter to him right now for he was really excited about going over to his best friend Virgil's house who was probably waiting for him right now to be picked up so that they could go and have fun before the fireworks would start later tonight. Today was the 3rd Annual Dakota City International Festival where citizens and residents alike would put in their best hand forward in trying out new ways for other individuals who would come here all the way from their homes from different parts of around the world to feel right at home and have fun while of course sharpening their horizons during their stay in America. Richie chuckled as he could remember just 2 years ago they had the Mexican Festival where they had served every type of Spanish food anyone had ever seen or had not before; he could still remember the hot Mexican tacos that he and Virgil had tried out plus laughed when the Hawkins individual drank 3 glasses of water just to stop his burning and flaming tongue from overheating.

Last year was the Irish festival. The blonde could still recall he had taken up dancing lessons for they were going to be performing the traditional river dance routine and he was chosen to be apart of it. Virgil was quite impressed with his newfound skills that he even got up and danced alongside with him causing Robert to take pictures of the boys while Sharon crossed her arms and nodded her head in approval very proud of her two favorite boys giving them a full two thumbs up.

This year, was the Japanese Fireworks Festival where everyone was dressed in colorful yukatas to help bring their tradition alive and full of fun and excitement for those who were very curious about their homeland and their cultures too. There would be food, music, games, and at the end of it all, fireworks! which was what Richie couldn't wait for most of all as he grinned a large grin.

Along the way, he could see Daisy and Frieda in their own yukatas waving and walking over towards him with matching smiles of their own as they looked radiant. Daisy was dressed in a red yukata with pink and Purple Hearts all around while her hair was done up in a simple ponytail. Frieda on the other hand, her's was just plain white with yellow butterflies and her hair was dressed in a tight bun each having their own matching purses in hand.

"Wow, you two look very dazzling." Richie commented as they both blushed looking bashful.

"Thanks Richie! our mom's really spent a fortune getting the fabric that they could get. They are definitely the masters of sewing." Frieda winked causing three friends to laugh as they walked continuing their trek over to Virgil's house.

[Virgil's House]

Virgil poured in the last can of soda into the ice-cubed full glass as he gave the beverage to Eduardo who nodded in thanks and took a sip placing it down on the kitchen table and sighed as he pulled up the sleeve of his very own yukata checking the time rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he checked the closed bathroom door every 5 minutes to see what was taking Tye so long. Oh yeah right, it was either he was trying to get his own Japanese wear on right or that he was brushing his hair; he just couldn't understand what was so great about the Native Americans and their long manes he had tried time and time again to convince him to get it cut but the Apache refused and turned the idea down. Due to him growing up in a family that was mostly females and of course having male cousins and his grandfather with their own long hair, he wanted to keep his heritage positive and felt that getting anything done to it would feel like disrespect.

Finally, the 16-year old came out looking fresh in an orange yukata that had on totem poles. His hair was straight down minus the usual headband that he wore making him look very majestic and made him glow at the same time.

"Wow man, you look like you're on fire. You look hot indeed." Virgil complimented as he got up and looked him over with Ed rolling his eyes trying to bite back his tongue from having a retort for his tardiness.

"Thanks dude, but can you help me with this bow? I've been trying to get it right for the past 20 minutes and it still can't stay on." 

"Well amigo, if you can tie your shoes, then I bet you can be able to tie a bow around your waist in no time at all." Asami giggled at the young argentine's joke while Tye stook out his tongue in a comeback as the ebony teenager lead him back into the bathroom to assist him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just cranky after his dad said he couldn't be able to make it due to work in Taos as usual after he asked him if he could come here for the festival." Virgil explained as he stood behind him while Tye looked in the mirror.

"Same with my mom Virg, but I don't have a reason to be mad about it. He needs to learn to lighten up and just chill for a change; he's always on edge. Don't you remember when he wanted to go to the library and he made such a big stink about it because we didn't do what he wanted to do? I mean come on, you really want to spend your entire summer just reading?"

"Hey, it's also a way for them to be prepared for when school starts in September and I don't blame them either."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And do you mind that your hand is on my butt? or of course if you want it to stay like that, be my guest." He winked sending the other male in a blushing frenzy and tighten the tie making him wince slightly.

"Why don't you shut up pervert? I hope you don't turn into a dirty old man when you get older. Besides, I don't swing that way." 

The doorbell rang interrupting their banter as Sharon called out letting him know that his friends had arrived. Coming out of the washroom, he grinned widely seeing his friends talking to Ed and Sam as Richie was having fun talking to her in her language. Thank God he had learned about Japan, its residents, and culture when they were studying about them in international class from last year. Seeing their best friend, the girls ran up to him giving him a hug as he patted their backs.

"Hey you guys, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have a festival to go to if you all don't mind that is." Sharon placed her hands on his hips as Robert placed a warm fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Now Sharon, it has been awhile since your brother has last seen his friends. When they are done, we can all go." The Hawkins elder said as she shrugged letting the old friends get acquainted with the new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little absence. Get ready for Chapter 2 :)

 

     With the Hawkins family car in the shop in need for repairs, Robert had taken the liberty in renting a large yet nice size mini-van that could seat nine people. With him taking over the wheel, and Sharon in the passenger side, the girls had immediately taken the back behind them leaving the 4 boys to take the end which they didn't mind at all. While Asami was getting better acquainted with Daisy and Frieda, Richie was having the time of his life learning about Tye and Ed's cultures and homelife as well.

     "So how do you like Dakota City so far since you're spending the rest of your summer vacation here?" He asked as the Apache explained that he was loving it as each day passed on. He even talked about El Paso where he was living with his mom and grandfather. However, deep down, he really wanted to leave the state and go somewhere worthwhile; sure Texas was good, but there really wasn't much to do as far as the eyes could see.

     As he got to the part where he and his best friend Jaime won the science fair, Virgil had a look of quiet wonder as they passed by many houses and buildings not really paying attention to the conversation. Soon, the park came into full view. The young African-American teen boy made a soft smile having an nostalgic expression painted on his features as he soon asked the elder if they could stop there for a little bit with Robert nodding through the rear view mirror saying that they had a few hours left before the festival would start leaving them with plenty of time to spare.

     Making a turn, they were now at the Park's entrance. The kids soon got out stepping into the warm weather and smelling the fresh summer air. 

    "Me and Sharon have some things to do over at the community center and seeing that you all are going to be here for awhile, I'm going to lend you the spare cellphone Virgil. You can always call me and we'll come back and pick you all up before it's time to go to the festival."

     The children nodded seeing the van drive away leaving them to the entire destination to themselves for the time being. Virgil smiled his biggest smile.The park had not changed a bit for the past 10 years; this was the same park where he had met Richie, had picnics with his family right after church would be over on Sundays. But his most favorite past time was the 4th of July holiday when he and his entire family came here to watch the fireworks display. It was right before the Dakota Riots had came into existence and his mother was still alive at the time. 

     He took calm steps surveying the area reminiscing the swing set, the slide, monkeybars, etc. The gang followed shortly after as the blonde haired paled skinned teen took notice of his surroundings and quietly went over to a swing closing his eyes in memory feeling very contented. 

     "I take it you both know this place very well." Tye replied breaking them out of their stupor as they both smiled.

    "This was where we had met each-other. It was the right before the summer break had kicked in. You could say we were two curious tykes back then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the flashbacks! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> While doing this chapter, I also did some studying online about the Japanese festivals they have in Japan and the one I researched is the Sumidagawa Festival that is held on the last day of July. People wear colorful yukatas as tradition to celebrate and of course watch the fireworks after having fun and eating delicious food over at food stands.
> 
> It makes me want to go to Japan right now and have fun myself :) I just love the culture as well as the entire Asian culture itself.


End file.
